


Tiny Drills Bring No Comfort

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dentistry, Domestic Undertale, Gender nutral frisk, skeleton bros being curious about humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the skeleton bros take Frisk in for a dentist appointment, they quickly decide they will be magic only monsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Drills Bring No Comfort

Usually, Toriel was the one to take young Frisk to all their human medical appointments but, considering Papyrus was complaining of aces and pains in his mandible, Toriel scheduled an appointment for the two at a time convenient for Sans as she herself was preoccupied with various legal procedures needed in order to become an educator. The bell above the door let off a little jingle as the group slipped inside, a calm Frisk leading the way to the receptionist’s desk.

“Oh, hello, Frisk.” The woman smiles warmly at them, her dark tight curls held out of her face with a red fabric head band. “Are you here for your filling?” She asked kindly and the child nodded before pointing back to Papyrus. “And what are you here for, um..” She trailed off. 

“Papyrus! The great Papyrus!” He answered with pride. “And I am here because my wonderful tooth isn’t feeling so wonderful.” He admits, shoulders slumping and gloved hand sliding up to caress the side of his face. The woman nods and looks in her records. 

“And what time was your appointment scheduled, Mister Papyrus?” She asks and, before he could answer, a grin spreads across sans’ face. 

“Tooth Hurty.” He states to the distain of his brother and the amusement of the receptionist and child. After their laugh, they checked in and proceeded to the waiting room. Frisk, having come here a handful of times before since the escape from the underground, was rather relaxed, swinging their feet idly as they looked at the pictures in a magazine. Papyrus, however, grew increasingly anxious as time went on. The receptionist, who’s name they learned was Jade, noticed the anxiety. 

“Would you feel better to get to watch Frisk’s appointment? So you can watch just how not scary it is?” She offers along side a comforting smile. Papyrus quickly agreed and Jade informed their dentist of the situation. It wasn’t long before the group was directed to a large room decorated in clouds, balloons, and kites. With Frisk comfortably situated, the dentist began her work, patient with the brothers as they hovered. 

Frisk’s little hands clenched tight as a shot was administered into their gums and the dentist made sure the Protective brothers knew it was for the best. Frisk silently assured their friends they were fine and relaxed as the medication took effect. 

Horror overtook the skeletons at the sound of a tiny drill against teeth filled the room. The taller couldn’t handle it and was escorted out back to the waiting room by the shorter who, admittedly, looked uncomfortable himself. The moment Frisk was released to them, it was decided Papyrus would have his problems fixed with magic alone. Though, he was quite envious of the very cool dental hygiene kit Frisk received for such bravery.

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt my friend created for me upon findingnout I wanted to write about teeth


End file.
